1. Field of the Disclosure
The described technology relates to a fuel cell system and a driving method thereof. More particularly, it relates to a fuel cell system and a driving method to prevent deterioration of a fuel cell stack and thus extend the life-span of the fuel cell stack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A fuel cell is a device that electrochemically generates electrical power by using a fuel (hydrogen or reformed gas) and an oxidizer (oxygen or air). That is, the fuel cell generates electrical energy by using an electrochemical reaction between the fuel (hydrogen or reformed gas) and the oxidizer (oxygen or air). Pure oxygen or air containing a large amount of oxygen is used as the oxidizer of the fuel cell, and pure hydrogen or a fuel containing a large amount of hydrogen that is generated by reforming a hydrocarbon-based fuel such as liquefied natural gas (LNG), liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), and methanol (CH3OH) is used as the fuel.
Using the fuel cell causes deterioration. The degree of deterioration may be changed according to the operation conditions of the fuel cell. That is, although the total operation time of the fuel cell may be the same, the particular operating conditions may be altered to prevent deterioration.